Temblando
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Tratas de escoger palabras para no hacerme tanto daño y yo... sigo temblando


**TEMBLANDO**

**SONG FIC CANCIÓN: "TEMBLANDO" DE DAVID SOMMERS**

**POR: MIMICAT**

Ambos estaban en la segunda colina de Pony, hablaban animadamente, parecía que él chico le decía algo a la chica rubia que le había hecho reaccionar persiguiéndole al derredor del gran árbol que les daba sombra. El chico reía de buena gana dejándose alcanzar por ella. Cayeron al césped y se miraron a los ojos, de pronto las risas cesaron, sólo el murmullo de la briza primaveral se escuchaba junto con el loco palpitar de sus corazones. Él puso su mano con ternura en la mejilla de la rubia, acariciando con el pulgar la comisura de sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y acarició el dorso de la mano del chico con su hombro.

Los ojos azules se perdieron en las pupilas verdes, y así fueron acercando sus rostros…

Fue entonces que un par de ojos castaños se cerraron frunciendo el ceño… para no ver…

**Temblando**

**Con los ojos cerrados **

**El cielo está nublado**

**Y a lo lejos tú.**

No era posible lo que acababa de ver. Ella estaba con el odioso aristócrata, justamente con él.

Archibald Cornwell se había decidido, ese sería el día en que le diría la verdad, su verdad. Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa gatita rubia desde que la conoció en el portal de agua de Lakewood y él que era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra no se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por amor a su primo y hermano Anthony, amaba a la chica pero también a su primo así que guardó silencio por caballerosidad. Pero ahora, podía confesar lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón.

Ahora se explicaba la extraña antipatía que sentía por el inglés, su corazón se lo había advertido, pero no quería creer que esto pudiera pasar.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la sorpresa de lo que había presenciado, sentía tantas cosas a la vez, rabia, frustración… amor, un infinito amor. Apretó los puños en su escondite, y éstos temblaban sin control. Abrió los ojos, la vio venir sola por el sendero, el cielo había cambiado de luminoso a gris, de cálido a frío, al igual que su corazón

**Hablando**

**De lo que te ha pasado**

**Intentando ordenar palabras**

**Para no hacerme tanto daño… tanto daño **

**y Y****o… sigo temblando.**

-Candy –le llamó el atractivo chico-

-¡Archie! ¡Qué sorpresa! –le contestó Candy con entusiasmo- me alegra mucho verte, Ay Archie, ¿no te parece que hoy es un hermoso día? Aunque la primera no es tan linda como en América hoy parece tan luminosa, es un hecho, me gusta la primavera en Londres.

-Está nublado –contestó Archie con tono gélido-

-¿Si? No lo había notado

Candy abrazó a su primo en un impulso, éste no correspondió al abrazo y ella lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo Archie? –le preguntó al soltar el abrazo-

-Te vi Candy –le contestó el chico en tono inexpresivo-

-¡Me viste! ¿Dónde? –preguntó nerviosa-

-En la colina, estabas con él

-Yo… eh… yo estaba hablando con él solamente Archie, él es mi amigo ¿Sabes? Es un buen chico, sé que no te agrada porque crees que es un rebelde pero una vez que lo tratas es muy diferente.

Archie sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, ¡Lo estaba defendiendo!¡A él! Estaba justificándolo, cada palabra salida de su boca propinaba un certero golpe a su orgullo… a su corazón.

Sin poder controlarse más cerró nuevamente los puños y se estremeció, de pies a cabeza de rabia, frustración, amor, de… miedo, un infinito miedo.

**De la mano **

**y con mucho cuidado**

**Se besaron en silencio **

**donde no había luz.**

-Lo vi poniendo la mano en tu mejilla, lo vi mirándote a los ojos, ¡lo vi besándote Candy! – le dijo Archie casi en un susurro- y tú parecías corresponderle ¿verdad? Tú le correspondiste, permitiste que te tomara de la mano y que te robara un beso Candy, él besó… tus… labios.

**Y me hace gracia**

**Tu manera de contarlo**

**Como el que cuenta que ha pensado**

**Que ha decidido que seguimos siendo amigos**

-Si… Archie, si lo hizo, pero él no tuvo la culpa ¡Yo se lo permiti! No te vayas a pelear con él, ¡no me obligó a nada! Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no hay poder humano que pueda obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera. –le dijo Candy suplicante, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa-

-Archie… por primera vez desde que Anthony se fué he vuelto a sentir algo en mi corazón, él ha obrado el milagro de ayudarme a sanar de esta herida que creí incurable. ¿No te alegras por mi? Somos amigos ¿Verdad? Somos primos, eres como un hermano para mi…

**Y yo… estoy temblando.**

**Y llorando**

El chico ya no pudo más, se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda para ocultar su rostro, pero su naturaleza nunca le había ayudado a ocultar sus sentimientos con éxito, él era transparente, vehemente y hasta cierto punto arrebatado, así que en esta ocasión no pudo disimular el temblor de cada fibra de su ser y las lágrimas lo traicionaron.

**me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar**

**escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar**

-Archie por primera vez desde hace mucho, me ilusiona cada mañana, porque ahora sé que hay alguien a quien le importo, alguien a quién no le interesa mi origen, alguien para el cual soy simplemente yo. A él no le importa que trepe árboles o que sepa lazar, que no sea muy buena en francés o que visite frecuentemente el cuarto de meditación. No le importa que las otras chicas me vean por encima del hombro o que no sea precisamente una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por todo eso… lo quiero.

-A mi tampoco me interesan esas cosas y… siempre me has importado –le dijo el acongojado chico con voz quebrada-

**desgarrándome, suplicándote **

**intentando hacerte recordar**

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una expresión de asombro

-¡No voy a perderte Candy! No por un mocoso engreído como él, no voy a perderte por él. –dijo el chico con nuevos bríos, mientras las lágrimas le seguían rodando por las mejillas-

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Para mí siempre has sido importante, siempre te he notado, he visto tu valor, tu alegría, tus expresiones de tristeza. Te he visto reír a carcajadas, te he visto bailar tu primer vals. Has llorado en mis brazos nuestra pérdida, siempre he estado ahí Candy, ahí… junto a ti.

Candy se acercó a él y le abrazó, el joven al sentirla cerca le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en los rubios rizos, llenándose de su aroma, llenándose de su cercanía. Cerró los ojos para perpetuar el momento en su mente, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Ella también lloraba pues él sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su camisa.

-Candy yo… te…

-shhh no digas nada –le susurró la chica poniendo su dedo en los labios de su primo- no necesitas decirlo.

**pero tú… sólo vives de acordar**

-Hagamos un acuerdo Archie, yo te quiero como un hermano y sé también que tú me quieres de igual manera, dejémoslo así. Como tú has estado siempre para mi yo estaré siempre para ti, somos familia. Además yo sé de alguien que piensa en ti de manera romántica, espero que puedas corresponderle.

Candy se paró de puntitas y besó la mejilla de su querido primo, le dio una mirada tierna, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Él la miró caminar por el sendero rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas, dio un gran suspiro y emprendió el camino en dirección opuesta, aún seguía temblando al recordar el calor de su abrazo, respetaría el acuerdo porque ella se lo pidió… y como si el cielo adivinara su congoja comenzó a llover.

FIN


End file.
